Descendants of Michael Bacon (c1608-1648)
of Michael Bacon #Capt. Michael Bacon I (c1608-1648), selectmen, surveyor of highways #*m. Alice Unknown (-1648) #*#Michael Bacon, Jr. (-1688) #*#*m. 1st, Mary Jobo (-1655) #*#*m. 2nd, Mary Richardson (-) #*#*m. 3rd, Mary Noyes (-) #*#Daniel Bacon (-1691) #*#John Bacon (-1683) #*#Alice Bacon (-1648) #*#Sarah Bacon (-1652) of Michael Bacon, Jr. and Mary #Michael Bacon, Jr. (1640-1688) #*m. 1st, Mary Jobo (-1655) #*#Michael Bacon (1640-1707) #*#*m. Sarah Richardson (-1694) #*#Elizabeth Bacon (1642-) #*#Sarah Bacon (1644-) of Michael Bacon and Sarah Richardson #Michael Bacon (1640-1707) #*m. 1660, Sarah Richardson (-1694) #*#Mary Bacon (1661-) #*#Sarah Bacon (1663-) #*#Abigail Bacon (c1666-) #*#Jonathan Bacon (1672-1754), representative of Billercia, Mass. #*#*m. 1st, Elizabeth Giles (-1738) #*#*m. 2nd, Elizabeth Hancock (-) #*#Nathaniel Bacon (1675-) #*#Josiah Bacon (1678-) #*#Ruth Bacon (1681-) #*#Benjamin Bacon (1683-1727) #*#Joseph Bacon (1685-1747) of Jonathan Bacon and Elizabeth Giles #Jonathan Bacon (1672-1754), representative of Billercia, Mass. #*m. 1st, 1694, Elizabeth Giles (-1738) #*#Elizabeth Bacon (1695-1761) #*#*m. Tarrant Putnam (1688-c1732) #*#Sarah Bacon (1696-) #*#Anna Bacon I (1698-) #*#Jonathan Bacon, Jr. (1709-) #*#Mary Bacon (1702-) #*#Bridget Bacon (c1706-) #*#Anna Bacon II (1709-) Elizabeth Bacon and Tarrant Putnam #Elizabeth Bacon (1695-1761) #*m. Tarrant Putnam (1688-c1732) #*#Dea. Tarrant Putnam, Jr. (1716-1794, deacon #*#Elizabeth Putnam (1718-) #*#Solomon Putnam (1720-) #*#Mary Putnam (1724-) #*#Dea. Gideon Putnam (1726-1811), store keeper, deacon #*#*m. Hannah Browne (-1813) #*#Isarael Putnam (1730-1756) #*#Sarah Putnam (1733-) of Gideon Putnam and Hannah Browne #Dea.Gideon Putnam (1726-1811), store keeper, deacon #*m. Hannah Browne (-1813) #*#Hannah Putnam (1753-1773) #*#Gideon Putnam, Jr. (1756-1773) #*#Solomon Putnam (1759-1759) #*#Anna Putnam (1761-1761) #*#Abraham Putnam (1762-1782) #*#Jonathan Putnam (1765-1765) #*#Elizabeth Putnam (1766-1767) #*#Samuel Putnam, Esq. (1768-1853), Chief Justices #*#*m. Lois Pickering (1772-1864) #*#Elijah Putnam (1771-1771) #*#Hannah Putnam (1774-1795) of Samuel Putnan, Esq. and Lois Pickering #Samuel Putnam, Esq. (1768-1853) #*m. Lois Pickering (1772-1864) #*#Samuel Raymond Putnam (1797-) #*#Hannah Putnam (1799-1872) #*#Louisa Putnam (1801-1876) #*#Mary Ann Putnam (1803-1845) #*#Charles Gideon Putnam (1805-) #*#Elizabeth Cabot Putnam (1807-1881) #*#Sarah Gool Putnam (1810-1880) #*#*m. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809-1877) #*#John Pickering Putnam (1813-) of Sarah Gool Putnam and Francis Boardman Crowninshield #Sarah Gool Putnam (1810-1880) #*m. Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809-1877) #*#Mary Crowninshield (1833-1834) #*#Sarah Crowninshield (1834-1840) #*#Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837-1892), breveted colonel #*#Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) #*#*m. Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) #*#Louisa Crowninshield (1842-) #*#Francis Crowninshield (1845-1847 ) #*#Emily Crowninshield (1847-1879) #*#John Pickering Crowninshield (1813-) of Alice Crowninshield and Josiah Bradlee III #Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) #*m. osiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) #*#Sarah Crowninshield Bradlee (1865-) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) #*#*m: Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1951) #*#James Bowdoin Bradlee (1873-) #*#Francis Crowninshield Bradlee (1881-) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee and Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas #Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) #*m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-19510 #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1952), Parrol Officer of the Massachusetts State Prisons #*#*m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersodrff (1896-1975), Knight of the Legion d'onneur #*#Sargent Bradlee (1898-1987) #*#Malcolm Bradlee (1900-1960) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff #Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1952), Paroll Officer of the Massachusetts State Prisons #*m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersodrff (1896-1975), Knight of the Legion d'onneur #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003), author, Broadway actor #*#Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921-2014), Frm. Editor-in-chief of the Washington Post #*#Constance "Conny" Bradlee (1924-1993) See Also On Familypedia *Putnam family Sources Books *Michael Bacon and His Descendants, by Leon Brooks Bacon *The Giles Memorial. Genealogical Memoirs of the Families Bearing the Names of Giles, Gould, Holmes, Jennison, Leonard, Lindall, Curwen, Marshall, Robinson, Sampson, and Webb; also Genealogical Sketches of the Pool, Very, Tarr, and other Families, with a History of Pamaquid, Ancient and Modern; Some Account of Early Settlements in Maine; and Some Details of Indian Warfare, by John Adams Vinton, 1801-1877 Internet *Bacon (TreeTreeTree.org.uk) Category:Descendancy lists